Tomorrow Again
by missxmichellee
Summary: A revised ending to the season three finale 'Tomorrow'. I was going to write a happy ending where Cordy and Angel get together, but that's really not my style. What can I say? I'm a sucker for tragedies. Be kind with reviews, it's my first fanfic.


**Tomorrow Again**

"I'm late," Cordelia hissed through her teeth. Catching herself, she reminded firmly, "This is not a date."

No matter how many times she tried to make herself believe that, she still thought of it as one. Cordy wondered what Angel thought of their meeting, and what his feelings were. However, she knew herself, and just what to make of her own feelings.

"I'm in love with Angel."

Saying the words, hearing them, sent a sense of odd familiarity through her. The words felt normal to her, like she was just saying she loved shopping, though they had a much greater meaning. Pressing her foot against the gas pedal, the car accelerated through the night, each metre bringing her closer to him. A radiant smile lit her face as she thought of Angel. Cordelia's life motto was to say whatever was on your mind. No one was going to prevent her from reaching Angel.

Angel gazed down at the crashing waves below, his long leather coat whipping around him in the wind. He stood with hands in his pockets, his expression as sullen as ever if anyone were to see him. However, inside he glowed with something that bordered on happiness. Angel couldn't believe that it had been so long since Lorne had forced him to realise the depths of his feelings for Cordelia. So much had prevented him from divulging the truth, the Groosalugg among them. All that was forgotten now that he was finally going to say –

"I love Cordelia."

The words had been a long time coming, and now they felt just right leaving his mouth. Angel felt as though he was finally being rewarded.

Cordelia couldn't believe how long it was taking to get to the bluffs. The traffic was thick, something one comes to expect in LA. Angel would have been waiting for at least twenty minutes by now, and her stress levels were rising. This night was one of the most important of her life, and the world was keeping her away. "Don't I deserve a reward for all those _extremely_ painful visions?" she muttered in annoyance.

Tapping the wheel in frustration, she spotted the turnoff to a smaller, less used bridge that would shorten the journey. Turning onto it, she grappled for her cell phone. Punching in the ever familiar number, she prayed his phone was on. Raising the phone to her ear, and her eyes to the road ahead, a scream ripped from her throat. The wheel beneath her fingers spun wildly to avoid the figure, the phone slipping from her hand and falling, forgotten.

"She must have forgotten." Angel's hushed, pained voice was the only human sound on the bluffs. The consideration burned deep inside, stronger than any wound he'd ever had inflicted upon him. As much as he despised the thought, it explained her over half hour absence. Lowering his head in despair, he turned his back on the beautiful view, and strode towards his car. A bizarre ringing split the soothing atmosphere, the noise coming from inside his pocket. Angel withdrew his cell phone, surprised he'd even turned it on. Recognising the caller ID, he hastily answered; hope seizing him, as he waited to hear her voice.

Her voice, her scream; it was all gone now. The lone observer stood in absolute silence, the crumpled form of the car deathly quiet. He strode off the road, perfectly unharmed, as he considered what he's caused. He was sorry of course, or else he wouldn't be human. But Angel was to blame for this really. He was surrounded in a world of darkness, all alone and unloved. Cordelia belonged in the light, with love and joy, and he'd ripped that from her by embracing her in his darkness. Now she was gone from both.

The observer strolled away from the horrific scene, filled with a grim satisfaction. Moonlight struck his face, revealing his identity to anyone watching him leave. From the crumpled car, a faint, static-filled noise could be heard. He cocked his head slightly, listening for a voice.

"_Cordy?"_ Angel's concerned voice called. _"Are you okay? Cordelia, what's happened?"_

A content grin on his face, Connor strode off the bridge, as sirens split the air.


End file.
